1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walking stick. More particularly, the present invention relates to an audible warning and visual enhancing walking stick
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for walking sticks have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,881 to Sargent teaches a walking stick having tubular shafts in its construction through which a switch means and flashing lamp means extend and on which a cover member is secured to house said flashing lamp means. The cover member at a point 8 inches upwards from the ground end of tubular walking stick is of translucent substance (Lucite) thereby exposing the inner Lucite tubular “string reflector” flashing light beams. The rubber safety grip at the walking stick's end has a central opening permitting light beams to escape in the direction in which the walking stick is pointed. The batteries are housed in tandem fashion at a vantage point inside the tubular walking stick shaft for proper balance. The walking stick handle portion is easily removed for replacement of batteries and light bulb. The rubber safety grip at the ground end of the walking stick is removable for any adjustment of the string reflector and is moisture-proof.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,535 to Hubachek teaches a walking stick for the blind, visible during the day or night, having an elongated tubular main shaft of light conducting material with a ground engaging tip secured to one end and a tubular handle to the other end. A cover of translucent white light transmitting material envelops most of the outer surface of the shaft and outer surface of the handle, but a portion of the shaft above the ground engaging tip is exposed to provide a window for the emission of light. This window may be dyed with a red translucent material. A solid rod of light conducting material resides within the tubular shaft and has a roughened outer surface portion which diffuses light directed axially along the shaft toward the exposed portion of the shaft. A spirally wrapped layer of pliable light transmitting plastic film envelops the rest of the outer surface of the rod and diffuses the light toward the white cover. A light generator, which can be turned on and off at will, is removably positioned within the handle for directing light axially through the shaft to cause the red and white cover to glow brightly.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,544 to Osaka teaches a safety-enhancing walking stick incorporating a light source which produces periodic flashes of high intensity light and is powered by self-contained batteries, the generation of the light flashes being controlled in accordance with the ambient illumination level.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,080 to DiVito et al. teaches an attachment for a walking stick to serve as audible alarm producing means and as a light projection lamp. The attachment has a hollow casing for mounting onto a walking stick so that a vertical portion of the walking stick protrudes from the front section of the casing and the horizontal portion of the walking stick protrudes from the rear section of the casing. Inside the casing, is a switch connected in circuit with an audible alarm producing device, a lamp and batteries. The switch is operable externally of the casing for selectively sounding the alarm or lighting the lamp. The casing has quickly separable and reengageable sections providing access to the interior or the casing for servicing the batteries. The sound actuating circuit may be arranged to modify the sound produced by the alarm device to increase its attention getting effect.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,618 TO Ellis teaches a portable safety mechanism housed in a walking stick, a walking stick or a belt-carried housing. In each of such embodiments, the portable safety mechanism includes a processor, a transmitter, a receiver, and an outside image sensor or scanner, a warning device such as an audible warning device or warning light. The scanner may, for example, sense the shape of a traffic signal or the color of a traffic signal.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,116 to Winn et al. teaches an illuminated walking assistance apparatus in the form of a staff having a light pipe in the lower portion thereof which provides diffused illumination in the immediate vicinity of the apparatus and at the same time, a bright light visible for a substantial distance to alert or signal others.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for walking sticks have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.